Conventionally, an interactive multi-view display system is proposed which is a system including a multi-view display and a detecting device and which detects which user among a plurality of users is trying to interact with one of displayed images (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-070680).
Furthermore, a display system is proposed which includes a multi-view display panel and which fetches information on a viewer and uses the information to control display of a plurality of images at various suitable viewing angles (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-540381).
In addition, as a method of protecting privacy on a multi-view display, a method is proposed which includes a step of providing an observer of the multi-view display with a field of view that is gradually shielded as the observer moves away from a predetermined position (refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-102517).